


The Best Birthday

by LeoValdezIsHot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mortal, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Grace is a Dork, Leo Valdez Being Leo Valdez, Leo is kind of a slut, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Piper McLean is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezIsHot/pseuds/LeoValdezIsHot
Summary: After Jason forgets Leo's birthday, his boyfriend refuses to talk to him.Desperately, Jason tries to make up for it.Leo can't say he doesn't enjoy it…
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 25





	The Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we have my first PJ fanfiction with my two comfort characters, Jason and Leo.  
> It's a mortal AU because I needed them to be able to use phones lol.   
> And I couldn't think of a title, like, at all...   
> Hope you'll enjoy this. ^^

“Jay? Are you awake? Come on, it's already 8am!”  
Groaning, Jason opened his eyes, quickly closed them again because the harsh sunlight was way too much for his tired brain and noticed the weight of his boyfriend on him.  
“Get down, Leo. It's way too early.”  
Blindly, he raised a hand to push him away, but Leo was stronger than he'd expected and wouldn't move.  
“It's not! You always sleep so long, how boring,” Leo sighed and stretched his neck to rest his head on Jason's bare chest.   
He appreciated the fact that his boyfriend liked to sleep shirtless and started to draw circles on Jason's chest.   
“I mean, today is a special day after all and I thought we'd get up early and do something…”, Leo said, more quietly now.   
Jason opened one eye again, still dark from sleep and looked at Leo.   
“A special day?,” the blond asked confused.   
Leo gasped and withdrew his hand, a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes.   
Jason immediately felt guilty, even if he didn't know what for.   
“Don't tell me you forgot about it?,” Leo growled, crawling a bit over Jason so he could look directly into his eyes and positioned his elbows next to his boyfriend's head, trapping him on the bed.   
Jason bit his lip.   
“Ummm…”  
“Today's my birthday, you idiot!,” Leo hissed and slapped Jason's chest, but not hard enough to actually hurt.   
Jason was basically made of iron after all, he was the captain of the local soccer team and trained almost every day, you'd probably have to stab his back with a speer to even remotely cause damage.   
He was 6'3", with toned abs that Leo liked so much, and could probably throw his boyfriend across the soccer field if he wanted to.   
Jason was a true bear.   
When he'd outed himself in high school, all the girls had freaked out because there was “no possible way that he was gay”.   
But he was, and Leo was glad that was the case.   
But sometimes Jason could be incredibly stupid.   
Annoyed, Leo rolled his eyes.   
“Of course I organize a big surprise birthday party for you, but once it's my birthday you immediately forget about it.”  
He lowered his head, disappointed, and let go of Jason, jumped down from the bed and stomped out of the room.   
Jason stared after him for a few moments, his sleepy brain needing some time to realize what Leo had just said, then his heart rate quickened as he realized he was in serious trouble.   
How could he even forget his boyfriend's birthday?   
Leo had talked about it for the entire past week.   
He didn't even have a present, for god's sake!   
And now it was too late to get some stuff Leo would like, for example something to help him build his new inventions.   
What a terrible boyfriend he was.   
Jason knew that he somehow had to make up for this, and he had to do something amazing quickly, or Leo would never forgive him.   
There was only one person that could get him out of this mess now.   
The tall blond felt for his smartphone on the nightstand and once he'd found it he instantly opened the chat with his best friend. 

Jason: Piper, I need your help! I'm in very big trouble! 

Piper: What did you do? Kill someone? I'm sure there still space for a corpse in my garden. 

Jason: No, it's worse than that!

Piper: Worse? 

Jason: I forgot about Leo's birthday! 

Piper: Oh god, you're right. That definitely is worse. 

Jason: Yeah, and now I'm afraid he'll never forgive me. Please Piper, please help me!!! 

Piper: Okay, okay, calm down. I have an idea. 

“Do you have the roses?”   
Jason glanced towards his phone where the call with Piper had been opened for almost half an hour now.   
She'd told him to create a romantic dinner for Leo, of course it wasn't even close to evening yet so Jason had simply cut the dinner part.   
He'd bought some red roses at the nearest flower shop, put them into an old flower vase he'd found in one of the cupboards and also scattered some red petals on the table and floor.   
Shaking, he lit up the candles he'd placed on the table.   
He'd never done something like that, a romantic date, he and Leo had simply gotten together after Leo had confessed his feelings and Jason had subsequently fucked his brains out on the floor.   
Not one of his proudest moments, but it had worked.   
And before Leo, Jason had never been interested in anyone so much that he wanted to be with them.   
He'd only found guys hot all the time, but there had never been the emotional connection that was there with Leo.   
“Yes, I do. I think everything is done now!,” Jason called to Piper, he was incredibly nervous.   
Leo had left the house because Jason had gotten up, he hoped that he'd gone to his friends who'd properly wish him a happy birthday and give him presents, and not decided to drown his sorrows at the nearest bar.   
Jason would never forgive himself if Leo turned up completely drunk because of him.   
“Good, that's good. Please don't set anything on fire with those candles, though.”  
Jason flinched unwillingy.   
Normally, setting something on fire would be Leo's job, he was the one who was always working on strange and dangerous devices.   
But he was not there.   
“I hope Leo comes back soon,” Piper's voice sounded.   
“I do so too.”

Nervously, Jason was pacing back and forth, constantly glancing at the clock.   
Three hours had passed now since Leo had left and he was getting worried.   
He grabbed his phone to call Percy, Frank or Hazel, one of Leo's friends, to ask them if he was with them, when he heard the door being opened.   
Jason turned around, heart beating so quickly he was feeling nauseous.   
Leo was stepping into the house, head lowered, hands in his pockets.   
Hesitantly, Jason walked up to him, silenty begging Leo to look at him.   
“He,” he whispered.   
The Latino glanced at him for a split second, but then quickly looked at the floor again.   
There was no stench of alcohol on Leo's breath, and Jason sighed in relief.   
At least he hadn't driven Leo to drinking so much that he could barely walk.   
“I'm sorry, Leo. I know that forgetting your birthday is terrible, especially since we've been dating for three years now.   
I…I feel really bad now, I hope you can forgive me.”  
Leo raised his gaze and looked at him now, a slight smile on his lips.  
“Oh Jason, do you really think I'd leave you for forgetting my birthday? I was angry, yes, but it's nothing world ending.  
I went to Percy and Annabeth, they were the first people that came to my mind, and Percy told me to not let go of my “blond superhero” just because you forgot about my birthday.   
Everyone can forget something, and as long as it's not frequently…,” he narrowed his eyes and quickly closed the gap between them, they stood so close now that Jason could feel Leo's warm breath on his neck and drank in his familiar scent.   
He was such an idiot.   
He'd almost panicked even though he should have known that Leo wouldn't be mad at him for something like that for more than a few hours.   
Leo stood on tiptoes and softly pecked Jason's lips, the blond sighed in bliss.   
“But of course I forgive you.”  
Jason gulped, turning around and pointing at the romantic table he'd created.   
The lit candles were softly glowing in the darkening room since Jason had closed the curtains, and there was a heart out of petals on the ground.   
It was probably incredibly cheesy, but Jason didn't mind.   
“I…I made a birthday present for you anyways. I hope you like it.”  
Leo's eyes became wide and bright.   
“You did that, for me? Wow, that's so beautiful! Now I'm definitely not mad at you mad anymore. You didn't need to do this though,” Leo purred happily, burying his face in Jason's shirt.   
Sighing, Jason ran his long fingers through Leo's soft, brown locks.   
“I'd do everything for you, Leonidas Valdez.”  
“Then remember my birthday next time, please. Or I'll be a bit more angry.”  
Leo tugged at Jason's shirt.  
“And please take this off now and give me another present. I'm sure you'll enjoy this one too,” he said before falling down on his knees his eyes glittering with lust.   
Jason's eyes widened in surprise and he felt his pants tighten.  
Leo always said that Jason had a big, stupid heart and a big, stupid dick.   
And he always thought with either of them, never with his actual brain.   
But Jason was pretty okay with that.   
Slowly, he took his glasses off.   
If Leo wanted to have sex, then everything was okay.


End file.
